The present inention concerns epoxy resins containing latent catalysts for reacting epoxy resins with polyhydric phenols.
It is desirable to have epoxy resin compositions which contain catalysts which will not become active until heated so as to improve storage life. Tyler, Jr. et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,295, Perry in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,855 and Dante in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,990 disclsoe precatalyzed epoxy resin compositions which contain onium compounds as the catalyst. While the epoxy resin compositions containing these catalysts are relatively storage stable, it would be desirable for the precatalyzed epoxy resin composition to be even more stable.
It has now been discovered that when an onium compound or amine compound has been contacted with an acid having a weak-neucleophilic anion that the storage stbility of precatalyzed epoxy resins is improved.